Happy Family
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: [Chap IV. Quarrel] Kehidupan Yifan dan Suho setelah kelahiran anak-anaknya. Dua bayi namja—Zitao, Sehun dan satu bayi yeoja—Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagian Yifan dan Suho memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan dan pintar./ Si kembar bertengkar. Bagaimana Yifan dan Suho menghadapinya?/ Krisho !Parents and SehunJonginZitao !Triplets/ Warn! GS, Typo(s)
1. Our Happy Family

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God

Happy Family

 **fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre —

Family and Friendship

Rate —

 **K+**

Warn!

 ** _Drabble_**

 ** _Genderswitch_** _,_ Mistyping _,_ **Crack-pair** ,

Failed Fanfic, **_Leader Line_** _,_ **Magnae Line.**

Cast **-**

 ** _Zitao_** _,_ _ **Jongin**_ _,_ and _ **Sehun**_ as **_Children_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_** and _ **Suho**_ as **_Perents_**

.

 **.**

 _Summary—_

Kehidupan Yifan dan Suho setelah kelahiran anak-anaknya. Dua bayi _namja_ —Zitao, Sehun dan satu bayi _yeoja_ —Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagian Yifan dan Suho memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan dan pintar./ Sehun merebut boneka Jongin dan membuatnya menangis.

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _Our Happy Family_

 _._

 _._

Ruang bersalin di salah satu Rumah Sakit _Seoul_ dipenuhi dengan suara teriakan seorang calon ibu yang sedang berusaha untuk melahirkan buah hatinya. Di sekelilingnya berdiri dua orang dokter, tiga suster dan juga suaminya.

Rambut panjangnya basah terkena keringat yang terus keluar, dengan sabar salah satu tangan suaminya membenahi letak rambutnya sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam erat tangan si istri.

"Aaaakh—Yifan" Wajahnya memerah karena terus memaksa otot-ototnya untuk mengeluarkan bayi. Suara Dokter yang terus memberikan instruksi untuk si calon ibu untuk terus berusaha melahirkan bayinya menjadi latar belakang kondisi mereka.

Suara tangisan bayi akhirnya keluar menjadi suara tambahan di ruang bersalin. Tetapi keadaan Suho—si calon ibu, belum juga membaik. Perutnya masih melilit sakit walaupun bayinya sudah berhasil dilahirkan.

"Bayinya kembar, Suho- _ssi_. Ayo, dorong terus. Tarik nafas lalu dorong!" Salah satu Dokter memberi instruksi kembali pada Suho. Yifan—suaminya, meringis saat Suho kembali meremas tangannya sangat kuat. Kuku-kuku istrinya yang dicat merah menancap pada kulitnya.

 _Yeah_ tapi ini belum seberapa dibanding dengan sakit yang dirasakan istrinya saat ini. Yifan memberi Suho semangat dengan berbisik di telinga kanan Suho sambil tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut basah istrinya.

Suara bayi menangis kembali keluar, dengan tanggap salah satu suster yang berdiri dekat dengan bayi yang keluar mengangkatnya lalu membersihkan si bayi kedua.

"Oh tidak, masih ada satu lagi yang tersisa. Kau harus kuat, Suho- _ssi_. Kurasa satu lagi bayi kalian yang masih di dalam." Kali ini dua dokter itu bertukar posisi. Dua suster yang tadi berada di sana sedang membersihkan dua bayi yang baru lahir.

Kali ini tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama dan tenaga yang besar untuk mendatangkan bayi terakhir. Suho terbaring lemah setelah berhasil membawa tiga malaikat kecilnya lahir di dunia.

Yifan berkali-kali menciumi dahi Suho karena sudah berjuang sangat keras melahirkan anak-anak mereka.

.

.

Suho sedang berbaring di ruang inapnya saat suami dan beberapa orang suster datang mendorong _box_ bayi. Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu ketiga bayinyalah yang dibawa.

"Anda harus memberikan ASI kepada mereka, Bu. Karena ini sudah beberapa jam setelah anda melahirkan dan waktunya mereka makan." Seorang suster menggendong bayinya yang mempunyai kulit lebih gelap dibanding bayinya yang lain. Lalu memberikannya pada Suho.

"Biar aku dan istriku yang mengurus ini. Kalian boleh keluar." Yifan berbicara pada suster-suster di kamar Suho.

"Ini bayi pertama kita, Sayang. _Namja_. Nama apa yang cocok untuknya menurutmu?" Yifan mengelus pipi bayinya yang sedang menyusu pada Suho. Bayi yang pertama lahir dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya, seperti panda.

"Menurutmu? Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan nama, Sayang?" Suho membenarkan letak bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Ya, Zitao. Wu Zitao. Bagaimana?"

"Nama yang indah. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Mata Suho melirik pada dua _box_ bayi di dekat ranjangnya. Satu bayi _yeoja_ dan satu bayi _namja._

"Wu Jongin untuk anak kedua kita, bayi cantikku dan Wu Sehun untuk _magnae_ kita." Dua telunjuk Yifan mengelus-elus kedua pipi anaknya. Jongin yang sedang terlelap dan Sehun yang sedang mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan imut.

Suho dan Yifan tersenyum bahagia. Memliki tiga malaikat kecil yang menggemaskan sekaligus.

.

.

Bibir Yifan tak henti tersenyum melihat ketiga buah hatinya sedang bermain. Semenjak kelahiran kedua putra dan satu putrinya 19 bulan lalu, ruang keluarganya penuh dengan mainan ketiga anaknya.

Dia sedang menemani anak-anaknya bermain, menunggu Suho yang sedang membuat makan siang untuk mereka.

"Uuuuuuung uuung—" Itu suara Zitao yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang sering di dengarnya saat naik mobil bersama orang tuanya.

Jongin—putri satu-satunya, menangis kencang saat boneka anjing kesayangnnya direbut oleh Sehun. Yifan menghampiri keduanya, lalu menggendong Jongin yang mengenakan _dress_ biru bergambar pororo.

Dia duduk di hadapan Sehun dan mengambil boneka anjing yang tadi direbut anak terakhirnya. Jongin masih menangis sambil memeluk leher Yifan dan Sehun berusaha mengambil boneka anjing milik Jongin dari Yifan sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Sehun, _Daddy_ tidak suka jika Sehun berbuat nakal pada saudaramu." Sehun masih berusaha mengambil boneka anjing di tangan Yifan yang dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, agar Sehun tidak dapat mengambilnya.

"Aangh—" Bibir Sehun melengkung ke bawah, dan sebentar lagi akan menangis seperti kembarannya.

Zitao menghampiri kedua saudara kembarnya dan juga Yifan. Mata sipitnya memandang heran. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah—baru Zitao yang bisa berjalan. Di tangannya dia membawa mobil-mobilan kesayangannya.

"Hun—Ngin, _uugh—_ " Zitao memanggil kedua kembarannya dengan perkataannya yang terbatas.

Yifan menghela nafas melihat Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menangis. Dia membawa Sehun ke atas pangkuannya. " _Daddy_ tidak suka Sehun berbuat nakal. Minta maaf pada Jongin dan _Daddy_ akan memberikan bonekanya."

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang basah sehabis menangis dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk leher Yifan.

Sehun berdiri lalu memeluk Jongin yang masih dalam gendongan Yifan. Saat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, Yifan menurunkan Jongin dari gendongannya kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Jongin.

" _Ttalanghae_." Yifan terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun yang belum lancar.

Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin sambil menciumi pipi Jongin. Zitao yang melihat Jongin dan Sehun berpelukan, ikut memeluk kedua kembarannya dan ikut menciumi pipi Jongin.

"Ahahaha—Hun, Tao."

Mulut Jongin yang baru ditumbuhi empat gigi mengeluarkan suara tawa. Pipi gembulnya yang diciumi kedua kembarannya terasa geli dan basah. Liur Sehun dan Zitao menempel di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

" _Aigo—_ lucunya anak-anak _Eomma_." Suho datang membawa makan siang untuk Zitao, Jongin, dan Sehun yang masih betah berpelukan.

Jongin sudah jatuh terlentang dengan kedua saudara kembarnya yang masih memeluknya dan menciumi pipinya. Zitao dan Sehun ikut tertawa melihat Jongin tertawa kegelian.

"Dan _Daddy_. Kau melupakanku yang ikut andil membuat mereka, _Chagi_?" Suho tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yifan.

Yifan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Banyak perubahan dari Yifan saat masa kehamilannya dan setelah kelahiran anak-anak mereka. Suho bersyukur Tuhan memberikan kebahagian dengan lahirnya ketiga anak kembarnya dan suami penyayang seperti Yifan.

"Sudah—sudah, berpelukannya. Ayo makan siang." Ujar Suho sambil menciumi ketiga anaknya satu persatu. Tidak lupa mencium pipi Ayah dari anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

 **End**

:. Maaf banget suka tiba-tiba muncul terus ilang lama banget. Karena banyak kegiatan sekarang dan sempet males banget nulis. Baru sekarang sekarang pengen nulis lagi hehe

Kepikiran bikin ini gara-gara liat Wu Yifan di _a Date with Luyu_. Baru liat Yifan yang deket sama anak kecil gituuuu~ kan bikin terpesona akuuu umumu~

Rencananya sih ini mau dibikin kumpulan _drabble_ tentang kehidupan keluarga Yifan sama Suho. Semoga aja ga berenti di tengah jalan kayak _fict_ yang lainnya hehe  
Dan makasih yang udah _review_ _fict_ sebelumnya yang udah lama banget di _publish_ nya. Sorry ga bisa ngasih Sequel karena keterbatasan ide. _Sorryyy_ bengeeeet yaaaaa


	2. Missing Zitao

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God

Happy Family

 **fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre —

Family and Friendship

Rate —

 **K+**

Warn!

 ** _Drabble_**

 ** _Genderswitch_** _,_ Mistyping _,_ **Crack-pair** ,

Failed Fanfic, **_Leader Line_** _,_ **Magnae Line.**

Cast **-**

 ** _Zitao_** _,_ _ **Jongin**_ _,_ and _ **Sehun**_ as **_Children_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_** and _ **Suho**_ as **_Perents_**

.

 **.**

 _Summary—_

Kehidupan Yifan dan Suho setelah kelahiran anak-anaknya. Dua bayi _namja_ —Zitao, Sehun dan satu bayi _yeoja_ —Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagian Yifan dan Suho memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan dan pintar./ Zitao menghilang. Dia bertemu dengan _Noona_ baik hati yang menjaganya sampai Suho datang menemukannya.

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _Missing Zitao_

 _._

 _._

Zitao—bayi berusia dua tahun, sedang bermain dengan bola kuning yang baru dibelikan _Daddy_ nya kemarin, kembaran dengan kedua saudarannya. Zitao yang baru bisa berjalan, tertatih mengejar bolanya yang dia lempar.

Karena pintu rumah terbuka, bola kuning yang tadi dilemparnya menggelinding keluar rumah. "Uungh—bola Tao." Ujarnya tidak jelas.

Suho sedang menemani Jongin tidur dan menyusui Sehun di ruang tengah, tidak menyadari anak tertuanya keluar rumah mengejar bola kuning. Sedangkan Yifan sedang bekerja di kantornya.

.

.

Zitao masih kekeh mengejar bola. Bolanya menggelinding cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Saat dia berhasil mengejar bolanya, dia baru menyadari dia sudah pergi jauh dari rumah.

"Euungh— _Eomma._ " Kepala Zitao bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan _Eomma_ nya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya jalan dan rumah-rumah yang tidak Zitao kenali.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan tertatih sambil memegang bola kuningnya, menelursuri jalan. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan air mata. Kakinya lelah terus berjalan dan tidak kunjung menemukan sosok Suho.

Tangan mungilnya memeluk bola erat. " _Eomma, Daddy_ " Zitao memanggil Suho dan Yifan dengan suara bergetar. Perasaan takut menghampirinya sedari tadi.

Zitao berhenti di taman tempat kompleks rumahnya berada. Dia sering ke taman ini bersama Yifan _,_ Suho _,_ Jongin dan Sehun setiap hari minggu pagi.

Dia menghampiri ayunan di tengah taman, dan menaruh bola kuning yang dari tadi dia peluk di atas pasir. Lalu dengan susah payah menaiki ayunan. Biasanya Suho atau Yifan akan mendorong ayunan untuknya.

Zitao lelah menangis dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar merindukan keluarganya. Merindukan kasur pandanya, _Eomma, Daddy_ dan juga dua saudara kembarnya. Matanya terasa memanas lagi, dia ingin menagis tetapi sudah lelah.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling taman, berharap menemukan _Eomma_ nya. Kaki mungilnya yang tergantung di ayunan bergerak-gerak, berusaha menggerakan ayunan yang dinaikinya.

.

.

"Zitao— _er_ " Suho memanggil anak pertamanya dari tadi tapi tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Suho baru saja memindahkan Jongin dan juga Sehun ke kamarnya. Waktunya tidur siang ketiga anaknya. Tetapi Zitao yang belum mengantuk dia biarkan bermain sambil menidurkan anak-anaknya yang lalin.

Setelah menidurkan kedua anaknya, dia malah tidak mendapati Zitao di rumahnya. Dia melihat pintu rumah dan pintu gerbang yang terbuka. Suho langsung panik luar biasa.

Buru-buru dia menelpon Yifan, memberi tahu Zitao menghilang. "Yifan, Zitao menghilang. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut" Suho berbicara dengan suara bergetar. Dia bahkan lupa mengucapkan salam tadi.

" _Ne_? Aku akan segera pulang. Tenanglah." Setelahnya sambungan telpon terputus.

Suho sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Zitao. _Bagaimana jika Zitao diculik?_ Pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya. Suho berjalan keluar rumah, dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Dia akan mencari Zitao sambil menunggu Yifan datang. Pandangannya meneliti setiap jalan yang dia lewati sambil memanggil-manggil nama anaknya. "Zitao Zitao Tao— _er_ Tao— _ya_ "

.

.

Zitao sedang bermain perosotan saat tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan menghampirinya. Di tangannya ada coklat batangan yang sedang dia makan. "Hai adik kecil" Mata sipitnya melengkung indah saat menyapa Zitao.

Zitao menatap anak perempuan yang lebih tua di hadapannya. "Kau mau ini?" Dia menyodorkan coklat yang dipegangnya pada Zitao.

Tangan Zitao mengambil potongan coklat yang diberikan padanya. Energinya habis karena menangis lama membuat perutnya lapar, jadi tanpa pikir dua kali dia mengambilnya.

"Siapa namamu? _Noona_ bernama Luhan." Luhan duduk di hadapan Zitao yang sedang duduk di atas perosotan yang habis dinaikinya.

"Zitao" Zitao menjawab dengan mulut berisi coklat.

"Kau kelihatan masih kecil sekali. Apa kau ke sini sendiri?" Zitao mengangguk, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca mengingat _Eomma_ nya kembali.

"Aah—Kau pasti tersesat ya, Zitao?" Luhan mendekati Zitao dan memeluknya. " _Noona_ akan menjagamu sampai kau ditemukan."

Luhan memberikan semua coklatnya yang tersisa pada Zitao. Kemudian dia bercerita banyak pada Zitao. Dari Luhan yang anak tunggal, umurnya yang berusia lima tahun sampai kebiasaannya ke taman untuk bermain dengan kucing liar bernama Silky di taman.

Zitao senang karena Luhan datang, dia jadi tidak kesepian dan takut lagi. Ada _Noona_ baik hati yang menjaganya sampai orangtuanya datang menemukannya.

"Apa kau mau melihat Silky?" Zitao mengangguk, tangan kanannya digenggam Luhan. Membawanya menemui Silky, kucing liar yang sering Luhan ajak bermain.

Awalnya Zitao merasa takut, tapi Luhan meyakinkannya Silky kucing baik dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Jadi Zitao berani memegang Silky bahkan Zitao sampai berani menggendongnya.

Silky itu kucing putih menggemaskan. Kata Luhan dia menemukannya sedang sendiri saat masih bayi. Tidak ada induknya yang menemani. Tadinya Luhan ingin memelihara Silky tapi orang tuanya melarangnya, karena Luhan memiliki asma. Tapi orang tuanya membolehkannya menjenguk Silky di taman dan memberinya makan.

.

.

Suho mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat anaknya di taman bersama anak perempuan. Perasaan lega menghampiri Suho melihat anaknya baik baik saja.

"Zitao— _ya_ " Zitao menengok dan langsung berjalan tertatih menghampiri Suho. Dia sangat senang karena Suho akhirnya menemukannya yang tersesat.

" _Eommaaaa—"_ Zitao memeluk Suho dengan erat, rindu dengan pelukan _Eomma_ nya. Suho menciumi wajah Zitao sayang. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada anak perempuan di hadapannya, dia tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

"Tadi Luhan melihat Zitao sedang bermain sendiri di taman, _Auntie_. Jadi Luhan menemani Zitao." Luhan menjelaskan pada Suho.

"Terima kasih ya, Luhan. Karena sudah menjaga Tao sampai _Auntie_ datang." Suho mengelus rambut panjang Luhan sayang.

.

.

Setelah Suho mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia kembali ke rumahnya sambil menggendong Zitao yang kelelahan.

"Kau membuat _Eomma_ cemas, Tao— _ya_. Jangan keluar rumah tanpa _Eomma_ atau _Daddy_ lagi, _arrasseo_?" Zitao mengangguk. Bibirnya menciumi pipi Suho berkali-kali.

"Ayo sekarang waktunya tidur siang. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tidur dari tadi. _Eomma_ akan menemani Zitao tidur." Zitao tersenyum senang.

Suho menidurkan Zitao di kasurnya, dia ikut berbaring menyamping di sebelah Zitao. Tangannya membuka dua kancing kemejanya untuk memberikan asi dan Zitao meminumnya dengan lahap. Dia masih lapar, coklat tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

" _Aigoo—_ Kau lapar rupanya." Suho mengelus punggung Zitao, memberikan rasa nyaman untuk anak tertuanya. Suara lembutnya melantunkan lagu tidur.

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar sampai kamar Zitao dan setelahnya Yifan muncul dari balik pintu. Wajah lega Yifan yang pertama kali Suho lihat. Dia memberikan senyum lembutnya pada sang suami.

Yifan ikut tidur di kasur kecil Zitao. Zitao yang berada di tengah kedua orang tuanya merasa senang. "Anak _Daddy_ pergi kemana tadi, _eoh_? Kau ini membuat _Daddy_ dan _Eomma_ khawatir saja." Yifan mencium pipi Zitao yang masih menyusu pada istrinya.

Suara lembut Suho membuatnya mengantuk di tambah lagi tangan lembut Suho yang mengelus rambutnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia lembur. "Tidurlah, Sayang. Maaf membuatmu susah ya." Yifan hanya bergumam dengan mata terpejam sambil memeluk Zitao dan Suho di sampingnya.

Suho keluar kamar setelah Zitao tertidur. Dia membiarkan Yifan tidur di kamar anaknya. Baru saja dia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa saat tiba-tiba saja suara tangis Jongin terdengar. _Hah baru saja aku mau istirahat._ Walaupun rasa lelah menghampirinya tapi perasaan senang tetap bersamanya. Bahagia mempunyai keluarga kecilnya seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

:. Kemaren sempet keapus sama pihak FFn, dan aku baru bisa sekarang update nya.

Aku langsung update dua chapter loh hari ini, special malem minggu haha

Kalo ada masalah lagi di FFn aku biasa upload duluan di blog ku, jadi kalo mau mampir silahkan ke

.com

Makasih yang udah review yaaa :* jangan lupa review lagi hehe


	3. Fever

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God

Happy Family

 **fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre —

Family and Friendship

Rate —

 **K+**

Warn!

 ** _Drabble_**

 ** _Genderswitch_** _,_ Mistyping _,_ **Crack-pair** ,

Failed Fanfic, **_Leader Line_** _,_ **Magnae Line.**

Cast **-**

 ** _Zitao_** _, **Jongin** , _and _**Sehun** _ as **_Children_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_** and _**Suho** _ as **_Perents_**

.

 **.**

 _Summary—_

Kehidupan Yifan dan Suho setelah kelahiran anak-anaknya. Dua bayi _namja_ —Zitao, Sehun dan satu bayi _yeoja_ —Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagian Yifan dan Suho memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan dan pintar./ Jongin terkena demam. Zitao dan Sehun kesepian tidak bisa bermain bersama Jongin.

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _Fever_

 _._

 _._

Nafas pendek Jongin terdengar menyedihkan. Tubuhnya panas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dari satu jam yang lalu Jongin tidak berhenti menangis. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata mengalir dari dua mata sipitnya.

Rambut sebahu yang dikuncir ekor kuda sudah berantakan karena dia yang tidak bisa diam bergerak. Di dahinya tertempel kompres plester pereda demam.

Jongin selalu menolak untuk makan atau minum susu, membuat Suho khawatir dan bingung. Yifan sampai absen dari kantor untuk membantu mengurus anak-anak. Mereka tidak menggunakan jasa _baby sitter_ atau pembantu rumah tangga sehingga tidak ada yang membantu.

" _Eomma_ di sini, Sayang. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Pasti kau lelah."

Tangan Suho menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya. Tangis Jongin mulai mereda. Karena terlalu lelah Jongin pun akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Suho yang terus mengelus punggung Jongin.

"Jongin sudah tidur?" Yifan datang sambil menggendong Zitao dan Sehun di kedua tangannya.

" _Ne,_ dia rewel sekali. Panasnya belum turun dari semalam. Apa kita perlu membawanya ke dokter?" Suho berujar pelan takut membangunkan Jongin.

Yifan duduk di pinggir kasur. Zitao dan Sehun langsung turun dari gendongan Yifan dan duduk di kasur, melihat Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

"Tidak perlu, aku tadi menelpon _Mommy_ katanya Jongin hanya kelelahan saja. Kita hanya perlu memberinya air madu hangat dan membiarkannya banyak istirahat." Telapak tangan besar Yifan mengelus puncak kepala Jongin.

"Begitukah? _Yeah_ kemarin dia bermain semangat sekali sih. Untung saja Zitao dan Sehun tidak sakit juga." Pipi Zitao dan Sehun dikecup sayang oleh Suho.

" _Eomma,_ Apa Sehun dan Tao tidak boleh bermain dengan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya pada Suho. Wajah sedihnya terlihat sekali.

"Tao dan Sehun ingin bermain dengan Jongin." Zitao bergelayut manja pada leher Suho.

Yifan mengelus kepala dua putranya. "Jongin sedang demam, Sayang." Zitao dan Sehun memandang memelas pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Nanti kalau Jongin sudah sembuh kalian bisa bersama lagi." Suho mengecup sayang pipi kedua putranya.

Walau kadang mereka sering bertengkar atau berebut mainan, tapi jika salah satu tidak bersama mereka akan merasa kehilangan. Dan akan terus merengek pada orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita keluar, nanti Jongin bangun. Dan tidak lekas sembuh." Mereka keluar meninggalkan Jongin yang tidur di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Yifan, Zitao dan Sehun sedang menonton film kartun favorit si kembar. Zitao dan Sehun terlihat fokus sekali saat menonton. Yifan sampai tersenyum geli sendiri melihat wajah serius kedua putranya.

" _Hello_ _Daddy_ , Tao, Sehun, Jongin datang" Suho datang dengan Jongin dalam gendongannya. Dia menirukan suara Jongin tadi.

Zitao dan Sehun yang tadi fokus melihat tv mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Kondisinya sudah lebih baik setelah diberi air madu hangat sehabis bangun dari tidurnya.

Suho menurunkan Jongin di dekat kedua kembarannya. "Jongin, sudah sembuh?" Zitao mendekati Jongin sambil membawa boneka anjing kesayangan kembarannya.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya yang belum semuanya tumbuh. " _Eung_ , Jongin sudah sembuh." Kepalanya mengangguk lucu, menggoyangkan rambut kuncir kudanya. Padahal wajahnya masih pucat dan tubuhnya pun masih lumayan panas.

"Ayo bermain bersama. Sehun kesepian tidak ada Jongin." Sehun menggenggam tangan kecil Jongin.

"Zitao juga." Zitao mengangguk, tidak ada Jongin acara bermainnya jari kurang menyenangkan.

Yifan dan Suho tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga anaknya. "Jongin belum boleh bermain, Sehun sayang. Nanti kalau panas Jongin sudah turun kalian boleh bermain sepuasnya."

Ketiga anaknya yang mendengar kalimat larangan barusan memasang wajah cemberut bersamaan. "Apa kalau Zitao mencium Jongin. Jongin akan sembuh?"

"Kenapa harus dicium, sayang?" Yifan heran mendengar pertanyaan Zitao.

"Karena jika Zitao, Sehun atau Jongin jatuh _Eomma_ pasti mencium bagian yang sakit dan akan sembuh." Suho tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, Jongin akan cepat sembuh jika Zitao dan Sehun mencium Jongin."

"Sehun juga akan mencium Jongin kalau begitu, supaya Jongin makin cepat sembuhnya. Dan kita bisa bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kemarin lagi."

Lagi-lagi Jongin diserang ciuman oleh kedua saudara kembarnya, kali ini bahkan Yifan dan Suho pun ikut menciuminya. Jongin tertawa geli menerima serangan dadakan dari mereka. Tawanya tidak bisa berhenti, membuat ruang keluarga mereka ramai dan ceria kembali.

.

.

Zitao, Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya memlih untuk menonton DVD kartun mereka. "Jongin ingin menonton apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin, padahal biasanya mereka berebut memilih _film_ kartun apa yang mau ditonton.

" _Euum_ —Jongin ingin menonton _Cinderella_ saja." Tangan kecil Jongin mengambil kaset bergambar gadis memakai gaun berwarna biru.

"Baiklah, kita akan menonton _Cinderella._ " Mata sipit Zitao melengkung indah saat mengatakannya, tangannya memegang kaset yang tadi Jongin ambil dan memberikannya pada Suho.

Suho ikut menonton bersama tiga anaknya dan menanggapi setiap celotehan atau pertanyaan yang ketiga anaknya lontarkan, sementara Yifan sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya hari ini sambil ikut menemani keluarga kecilnya.

" _Uhuk—_ " Suara batuk Jongin membuat kedua saudaranya menoleh.

Zitao menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada pipi gembul Jongin. "Jongin, tidak apa-apa?" Pandangan cemas Zitao terlihat jelas sekali.

"Apa tenggorokan Jongin sakit?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Sehun juga ikut memandang cemas Jongin. Mereka akan sedih jika salah satu diantara mereka sedang sakit.

Jongin mengangguk lucu menjawab pertanyaan Zitao dan Sehun. " _Ne,_ Jongin tidak apa-apa. Tenggorokan Jongin hanya sedikit sakit _kok._ "

Setelah memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja, Zitao dan Sehun kembali melihat _film_ yang sedang mereka lihat.

" _Eomma,_ Jongin jika sudah besar ingin menikah dengan pangeran yang tampan." Telunjuk Jongin menunjuk pada tv dan wajahnya menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar.

"Sehun ingin menjadi pangeran kalau begitu supaya bisa menikah dengan perempuan cantik." Suho tersyum geli mendengar celotehan kedua anaknya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada satu anaknya yang hanya diam.

"Kalau Zitao ingin menjadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?" Suho bertanya pada Zitao sambil tersenyum lembut dan tangannya yang mengelus pucuk kepala Zitao.

"Zitao ingin menjadi ksatria supaya bisa menjaga Jongin, Sehun, _Eomma_ , dan _Daddy_ nanti jika sudah besar. Zitao akan mengalahkan orang-orang jahat yang mengganggu Jongin, Sehun, _Eomma,_ dan _Daddy._ " Zitao berbicara sambil tangannya memeragakan saat dia mengalahkan orang-orang jahat.

Suho mencium kepala Zitao mendengar penuturan anak sulungnya, membuatnya terharu. Yifan yang juga mendengarnya tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Zitao akan menjadi ksatria yang hebat jika sudah besar nanti."

"Kalau begitu Sehun akan membantu Tao supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu orang-orang yang Sehun sayangi." Senyum Sehun mengembang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susunya.

"Jongin juga—Jongin juga akan membantu kalau begitu."

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut sampai _film_ yang sedang mereka tonton diabaikan. Yifan dan Suho benar-benar bahagia mendengar celotehan ketiga anaknya yang membuat haru.

.

.

 ** _End_**


	4. Quarrel

**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God

Happy Family

 **fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre —

Family and Friendship

Rate —

 **K+**

Warn!

 ** _Genderswitch_** _,_ Mistyping _,_ **Crack-pair** ,

Failed Fanfic, **_Leader Line_** _,_ **Magnae Line.**

Cast **-**

 ** _Zitao_** _,_ _ **Jongin**_ _,_ and _ **Sehun**_ as **_Children_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_** and _ **Suho**_ as **_Perents_**

.

 **.**

 _Summary—_

Kehidupan Yifan dan Suho setelah kelahiran anak-anaknya. Dua bayi _namja_ —Zitao, Sehun dan satu bayi _yeoja_ —Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagian Yifan dan Suho memiliki anak-anak menggemaskan dan pintar./ Si kembar bertengkar. Bagaimana Yifan dan Suho menghadapinya?

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quarrel_

 _._

 _._

Halaman belakang rumah keluarga kecil Yifan dan Suho yang dihiasi banyak tanaman dan mainan anak-anak menjadi tempat bermain si kembar tiga menghabiskan waktu sorenya.

Suho mengawasi anak-anaknya dari dalam dapur yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang. Dia sedang membuat makan malam untuk keluarganya sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

Zitao dan Sehun sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan favoritnya di atas perosotan. Sedangkan Jongin bermain ayunan sendirian. Di tangannya dia menggenggam boneka kesayangannya.

" _Uugh_ —tolong Jongin." Jongin bersusah payah untuk turun dari ayunan yang dinaikinya. Ayunan di rumahnya memang sedikit tinggi untuknya, dia harus dinaikan oleh orang dewasa jika ingin menaikinya.

"Tao—Sehun—" Jongin memanggil kedua kembarannya.

Zitao yang mendengar panggilan Jongin menghampirinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Zitao bertanya. Suara Zitao membuat Sehun menengok ke arah dua saudaranya. Dia menghampiri mereka dengan tangan yang menggenggam mobil-mobilannya.

"Jongin ingin turun, tapi tidak bisa." Jongin cemberut sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sini, Zitao bantu." Sehun yang baru akan membantu Jongin, mengurungkan niatnya karena sudah didahului kakak sembilan menitnya.

Zitao menaruh boneka Jongin di bawah lalu dia menggendong tubuh Jongin yang lebih kecil darinya. Zitao merasa menjadi yang harus bertanggungjawab atas kedua adik kembarnya karena dia yang tertua di antara ketiganya.

"Terima kasih." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Suho tersenyum lebar melihat interaksi kedua anaknya dari dalam dapur.

.

.

Sehun menonton televisi di pangkuan Yifan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah _jelly_. Kedua matanya fokus melihat televisi sedangkan tangan kecilnya terus menurus memasukkan _jelly_ dari bungkusan dalam pelukannya.

Di sebelah Yifan duduk Jongin dan Zitao yang juga sedang menonton televisi. Zitao dan Jongin berbagi buah _strawberry_ bersama.

" _Daddy_ , aaa—" Jemari kecil Jongin menyuapkan sebuah _strawberry_ ke depan mulut Yifan.

" _Thank you,_ Sayang." Yifan mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin dan menciumnya.

Jongin juga menyuapkan buah _strawberry_ untuk Zitao yang berada di sampingnya. Dia menusuk-nusuk bibir Zitao dengan buah di tangannya. "Tao, aaa—" Zitao membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan buah _strawberry_ dari adik kembarnya.

Jemari kecil Jongin kembali mengambil buah _strawberry_ di atas piring. Kali ini dia akan memberikannya pada Sehun yang seddang asik dengan _jelly_ dan tayangan di televisi.

"Sehun, Sehun—" Jongin memanggil Sehun sambil berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri adik kembarnya dengan membawa _strawberry_ yang cukup besar di tangannya.

Jongin menyodorkan buah di tangannya pada Sehun. Kepala Sehun menggeleng, menolak pemberian Jongin. Jemari kecilnya kembali masuk ke dalam bungkus _jelly_ dan memakan cemilan kesukaannya.

Dibandingkna dengan kedua saudar kembarnya Sehun yang paling susah untuk makan. Dia lebih memilih memakan _jelly_ , _chocolate,_ permen atau cemilan lainnya dibanding dengan memakan buah atau sayur.

Suho sudah membuat makanan yang menarik untuk membuat Sehun memakan buah dan sayur namun Sehun tetap selalu menolaknya. Maka dari itu tubuh Sehun yang paling kurus disbanding kedua saudaranya walaupun dia tinggi untuk anak seusianya.

Jongin masih gigih menyodorkan _strawberry_ pada Sehun. "Sehun, aaa—" Tangan kecilnya memegang buah merah berbintik di depan mulut Sehun.

Kepala Sehun mundur, menghindari buah di tangan Jongin. "Sehun tidak mau, Jongin." Sehun yang kesal akhirnya menangkis tangan Jongin yang menyodorkan buah padanya.

Bibir Jongin melengkung ke bawah, matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat buah _strawberry_ nya menggelinding di dekat kakinya.

Yifan buru-buru merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya walaupun masih ada Sehun dalam pangkuannya. Jongin duduk menyamping dalam pelukannya, punggunnya ditepuknya lembut berulang-ulang. "Sst—sudah, jangan menangis."

Zitao memungut _strawberry_ Jongin yang terjatuh dan langsung memakannya. Jongin makin mengeraskan tangisannya melihat buah _strawberry_ yang sengaja dia sisakan untuk Sehun malah dimakan Zitao. Sedangkan Sehun masih tenang di atas pangkuan Yifan sambil memakan _jelly_ nya.

"Huaaaaa—kenapa _strawberry_ nya Tao makan?" Jongin berbicara disela tangisannya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya membulatkan matanya. Apa salahnya makan _strawberry_? Dia terlalu asik menonton televisi sampai tidak tahu kejadian sebelumnya.

Suho yang mendengar suara tangis Jongin langsung menghampiri kaluarga kecilnya. "Jongin kenapa?" Tanya Suho sambil mengambil alih Jongin dari suaminya.

Suho membawa Jongin menjauh dari ruang keluarga untuk menenangkan putri satu-satunya.

.

.

Sehun berguling-guling di atas karpet ruang keluarga. _Jelly-jelly_ yang tadi dia makan sudah berpindah tangan ke Zitao. Yifan yang memberikannya saat Zitao meminta pada Sehun namun anak laki-laki yang paling terakhir lahir tidak mau memberikannya. Alhasil Yifan menyitanya dan memberikan pada Zitao.

"Kau sudah makan _jelly_ terlalu banyak, Sehun." Yifan menghiraukan Sehun yang masih asik berguling-guling di sampingnya sambil menangis.

" _Daddy_ mau?" Zitao menyodorkan _jelly_ berbentuk ulat pada Yifan.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Yifan mengelus rambut Zitao sayang.

Sehun berdiri dari aksi guling-gulingnya lalu berdiri di hadapan Zitao dengan pipi yang basah oleh air matanya. "Itu punya Sehun, Tao." Sehun merebut bungkusan yang berisi banyak _jelly_ dari Zitao.

" _Daddy—_ " Sehun memekik saat hasil _jelly_ rampasannya diambil Yifan. Sehun memberengut sebal.

" _Eommaaa—Daddy_ jahat." Sehun berlari sambil menangis ke tempat Suho menenangkan Jongin.

Yifan menghela nafas lelah. Begini susahnya punya anak kembar tiga.

" _Oh. Daddy_ , Sehun pergi." Suara Zitao membuatnya menoleh. Zitao yang paling gampang diatur dan jarang menangis. Yifan mengangkat Zitao dalam gendonganyya lalu mengecupi kedua pipi anaknya gemas.

"Hihi— _Daddy_ , geli." Zitao menggeliat dalam serangan ciumannya.

.

.

Suho sedang duduk diatas ayunan bersama Jongin. "Jadi kenapa Jongin menangis, _hmm_?" Ibu jarinya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi anaknya.

Suara cegukan sehabis menangis menjadi tambahan suara saat Jongin menjawab. "Tadi Jongin memberi Sehun _strawberry_ tapi Sehun tidak mau dan malah membuat _strawberry_ nya jatuh. Seperti ini." Jongin memperagakan sperti yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Lalu, Tao memakan _strawberry_ nya." Jongin cemberut dengan bibir dimajukan. Suho tersenyum lembut mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Jadi Jongin menangis karena Sehun yang menolak pemberian Jongin atau Tao yang memakan buahnya?" Suho menggoyangkan ayunan dengan kakinya. Membuat suasana nyaman untuknya dan Jongin.

"Dua-duanya. Jongin kan sudah sengaja memilih _strawberry_ yang besar untuk Sehun tapi Sehun malah jahat pada Jongin dan malah Tao makan _strawberry_ nya." Jongin cemberut saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Sehun ' _kan_ tidak suka makan buah dan sayur. Kata _eomma_ buah dan sayur membuat tubuh sehat. Jongin dan Tao suka makan buah dan sayur jadi Jongin dan Tao sehat. Tapi Sehun tidak. Jongin _'kan_ tidak mau Sehun sakit. Nanti tidak bisa bermain bersama." Jongin menjelaskan alasannya memberikan buah _strawberry_ dengan percaya diri dan semangat.

Suho tersenyum senang dan bangga mendengarnya. Anak perempuannya sangat peduli dengan saudara-saudaranya ternyata. Ibu mana yang tidak bangga.

"Wah, anak _Eomma_ pintar sekali _sih._ " Suho menciumi kedua pipi gembul Jongin gemas. Sama seperti Zitao saat dicium Yifan, Jongin juga menggeliat sambil tertawa kegelian.

" _Eommaaa—Daddy_ jahat." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang sambil menangis.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Suho keheranan melihat Sehun yang tadi tenang-tenang saja di dalam bersama yang lain datang sambil menangis.

Sehun memeluk Suho yang masih duduk di ayunan bersama Jongin yang duduk menyamping di atas paha kirinya. Kepalanya dia benamkan ke perut Suho.

"Ya ampun, anak _Eomma_ yang tampan kenapa menangis juga?" Suho mengangkat Sehun ke atas paha satunya. Sehun memeluk leher Suho sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam. _Hup_!" Suho berdiri menggendong kedua anaknya.

Jongin mengangguk meniyakan tapi Sehun menggeleng masih di lehernya. Rambut lebat anaknya bergoyang mengenai wajah Suho. "Tidak mau, di dalam ada _Daddy_."

"Memang kenapa kalau ada _Daddy?_ " Suho bertanya sambil berjalan membawa kedua anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Angin malam yang semakin kencang yang membuat Suho membawa kedua anaknya masuk.

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat Suho. " _Daddy_ jahat, _Eomma_."

"Memang Sehun diapakan _Daddy_?" Jongin bertanya penasaran. Matanya membulat lucu.

Sehun memandang Jongin dan menjelaskan kenapa _Daddy_ nya dia sebut jahat. " _Daddy_ mengambil _jelly_ Sehun dan memberikannya pada Tao. Padahal Sehun _'kan_ suka sekali dengan _jelly._ Ugh— _Daddy_ jahat _'kan_?" Sehun cemberut lucu saat menceritakannya.

.

.

Yifan dan Zitao sedang makan berbagai macam buah yang tadi Yifan ambil di kulkas. Yifan mengupas buah apel lalu menyuapkannya pada Zitao dan dirinya. Sesekali Zitao yang menyuapi Yifan dengan buah yang ada di piring.

Mereka berdua pintar menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama. Hubungan ayah dan anak yang harmonis.

" _Eomma_ juga mau _dong_." Suho membuka mulutnya, meminta disuapi oleh Zitao.

Jongin turun dari gendongan Suho dan ikut bergabung memakan buah. Sehun yang masih ngambek tidak mau turun dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

Yifan yang melihat Sehun masih marah padanya mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Suho setelah menaruh pisau dan buah yang tadi dikupasnya.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau sama _Daddy._ " Sehun meronta saat Yifan mengambilnya dari pelukan Suho. Yifan tidak jadi menggendong Sehun.

"Sehun masih marah sama _Daddy?_ " Sehun mengangguk kencang.

" _Eomma_ , aaa—" Zitao menyodorkan potongan apel yang tadi dikupas Yifan pada Suho. Rambut Zitao dielus sayang sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

" _Daddy_ mengambil _jelly_ Sehun karena Sehun sudah terlalu banyak memakannya dan tidak mau berbagi dengan Zitao." Sehun memberengut mendengar penjelasan Yifan.

"Tapi Sehun suka _jelly_ , _Dad_ "

Suho mengelus rambut Sehun sayang. " _Daddy_ melakukannya karena _Daddy_ sayang Sehun. Kalau Sehun terlalu banyak makan _jelly_ atau makanan manis lainnya nanti gigi Sehun berlubang."

Yifan menatap Suho yang menjelaskan dengan lembut pada Sehun. Suho memang jarang memarahi anak-anaknya dan lebih sering menjelaskannya dengan lembut dan mudah dipahami agar anak-anaknya mengerti.

Suho itu sosok yang sempurna sebagai ibu maupun sebagai istri. Penyayang dan pengertian membuat Yifan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi setiap harinya pada Suho.

" _Daddy_ _'kan_ tidak mau melihat Sehun sakit gigi karena kuman yang makan gigi Sehun. _Daddy_ akan sedih nanti. Iya _'kan, Daddy_?" Yifan mengangguk sambil melihat Sehun yang juga sedang melihat padanya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa piring yang berisikan buah-buahan, sedangkan Zitao membawa _jelly_ yang tadi Sehun ributkan.

"Jongin juga akan sedih kalau melihat Sehun sakit. Sehun harus banyak makan buah dan sayur seperti Jongin dan Tao supaya sehat. Ini." Dia menyodorkan piringnya pada Sehun agar memilihnya sendiri buah apa yang ingin dia makan.

"Iya, Tao juga akan sedih nanti." Zitao duduk di depan Sehun yang masih betah dalam gendongan Suho yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Yifan. "Ini, Tao kembalikan _jelly_ Sehun."

Suho melepas tangannya yang memeluk Sehun agar lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan kedua saudaranya. Sehun mengambil _jelly_ nya dan memberikannya pada Suho. " _Eomma,_ Sehun tidak mau makan terlalu banyak _jelly_ lagi. Sedikit saja, sedikit, Sehun memakannya." Dia menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk mengambarkan sedikit.

"Sehun akan makan banyak buah dan sayur mulai sekarang. Hehe—dan akan membagi _jelly_ Sehun dengan Tao dan Jongin" Dia mengambil buah jeruk yang sudah dikupas dari piring yang disodorkan Jongin.

Sehun mengambil satu lagi dan menyuapkannya pada Yifan. "Maafkan Sehun _ya, Daddy._ " Lalu dia mengecup pipi Yifan.

"Sehun tidak mau menyuapi _Eomma_?" Sehun tertawa senang dan menyuapi Suho dengan buah yang sama seperti yang dia berikan pada Yifan.

"Jongin juga mau disuapi—"

"Tao juga mauuu—"

Hari ini Sehun belajar untuk berbagi dengan yang lain dan mulai menyukai memakan buah dan sayur.

.

.

 ** _End_**

 ** _:._** Maaf buat lama _update_ nya.

Kena _writer block_ dan aku ngerasa kemampuan nulisku yang belum cukup mengalami penurunan.

Dan rasanya nyebelin bangeeeet.

Maaf lagi kalo mengecewakan ini _chapter,_ penuh usaha banget ini bikinnya.

Makasih banget yang udah _review_ di _chapter-chapter_ kemaren. _I_ _Love You. ppyong_ 3.


End file.
